The Boys
by LLuhanina
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang Leader dari genk sekolah WWW angkatan 015, berandalan dan suka berkelahi. dihianati oleh cintanya Do Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan berselingkuh dihadapanya, Kyungsoo tidak mau diputuskan namun Chanyeol dengan tegas mencampakanya. hingga cinta lamanya bersemi kembali,s iapakah cinta lamanya? Exo Fanfiction with Boyfriend , BTS cast : ChanBaek, KrisHo, HunHan


**Title: **The Boys

**Author: **박하나 ^ᴥ^

**Rating:** PG-14

**Genre:** ROMANCE , SAD , COMEDY , School-Life

**Length:** Chapter 1

**Cast: **

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris

Suho

Donghyun Boyfriend

Chansung 2PM

EXO

BTS

Boyfriend

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL-AH! MUNDUR SEKARANG!" teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan berdecak kesal. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan maju dengan santainya

"CHANYEOL! MUNDUR! KAU BISA MATI BABO!" teriak laki-laki itu lagi.

"DIAMLAH KAI!" teriak Chanyeol balik.

Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat.

Teman-temannya memberikan kode untuk mundur namun Chanyeol mengeleng dan tetap bergerak maju.

Seseorang laki-laki dengan baju acak-acak dan kotor dibagian depan dan belakangnya menghampiri Chanyeol dengan keadaan darah kering mengalir di pelipis kanannya.

Chanyeol memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan meneliti seolah ia sedang menguliti daging dihadapanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada laki-laki yang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan..

"kembali Chanyeol kita kalah jumlah," ujar laki-laki itu seraya mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas cengkeraman laki-laki itu dan memandangnya dalam.

"Kembalilah Kris Hyung aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum simpul.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris Hyung tadi mendengus kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi Chanyeol kita kalah jumlah!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"YA! KAU MAU MATI HAH?" Teriak Kris dengan kencang sehingga membuat Chanyeol seketika menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menghela Nafasnya dalam dan memandang mata Kris dengan tajam.

"Hyung! Kembali dan beri kabar jika kita Mundur, aku akan tetap kesana." Ujar Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merengangkan otot tangannya dan melepas Jas Identitas Sekolah yang melekat di tubuh tingginya.

"oh, hanya sebatas ini kekuatan dari Hippies ?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"siapa kau?" Tanya seorang didepan Chanyeol.

"kau tahu Leader WWW 015 ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Belum sempat orang didepan Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol telah maju dan mencengkeram kerah laki-laki didepannya.

"Mana Leader Hippies?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau Tanya Leader ?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Cih," Chanyeol mengumpat, lalu ia membanting tubuh laki-laki dihadapanya dan meninju rahang kanan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menghajar laki-laki itu hingga laki-laki itu tidak berkutik didepannya.

"kau mau memberitahuku atau kau mau nyawamu hilang Lima menit lagi?" ancam Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu terbatuk pelan darah segar segera keluar mengalir dari tenggorokannya. Chanyeol berdecak pelan, ia segera menguatkan cekikannya pada leher laki-laki yang sudah tidak bisa melawan barang satu tinjupun.

"Uhuk…Hyu..ng.. ada di Markas" ujar laki-laki itu dengan susah payah karena Chanyeol mencekik lehernya.

"dimana tempatnya?"

"Club 71 bangunan kosong.." ujar laki-laki itu parau.

"siapa namamu?"

"Jo Kwangmin.."

"Gomawo Kwangmin" ujar Chanyeol lalu menghempaskan Kwangmin ke tanah.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang bertuliskan WWW 014 yang biasanya ramai sekarang dipenuhi dengan keributan , teriakan dan suara-suara benda ditendang.

"Cih.." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Laki-laki itu membanting Jas almameter nya ke lantai dan memandang sinis orang-orang didepannya.

"MANA WWW 014 ? " bentak Chanyeol ke sekolompok anak laki-laki yang saling menundukan kepalanya.

"Pengecut!" ujar Chanyeol sebelum laki-laki itu menendang kursi-kursi di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mendudukan badanya dikursi yang ada.

"Chanyeol~ah.." panggil seorang laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera membuka Matanya saat ia merasa mengenali suara seseorang yang saat ini memanggilnya.

"Hyung…"

Laki-laki didepannya yang ia panggil Hyung itu tersenyum ramah.

Chanyeol segera balas tersenyum dan mengeser tubuhnya memberikan tempat duduk untuk laki-laki yang ia panggil hyung tadi.

"kau tega kepada kami anak-anak 014 ? kami sudah hampir lulus Chanyeol~ah. Kau tega kami dikeluarkan ?"

"tsk!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Aku juga hampir di keluarkan hyung! Bukan hanya kau saja! "

"tapi kau leader WWW 015"

"kau leader 014 Lee Min Hyuk hyung!"

Pletak..!

"Hyung!" keluh Chanyeol kesal saat laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Minhyuk itu menjitak keras Kepalanya.

"Manja!" cibir Minhyuk yang melihat Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"sakit tau hyung.."

"Aish! Kau manja, sudah seka-"

"Sakit tahu hyung!" potong Chanyeol yang mendapatkan glare dari Minhyuk yang sebal omongannya diputus begitu saja.

"lanjut hyung.." ujar Chanyeol dengan muka yang ia buat se Polos mungkin agar Minhyuk tidak marah padanya.

"sekarang kalian WWW 015 menyerang Hippies tanpa 014. ajak saja anak-anak 016," ujar Minhyuk enteng .

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Ani! Ani! Ani!" tolak Chanyeol cepat.

"Wae?" Tanya Minhyuk sembari memandang Chanyeol binggung.

"Anak-anak 016 itu Lenjeh hyung!" cerocos Chanyeol.

"tapi Jimin dan Jungkook tidak, Suga juga"

"Jimin, Jungkook, Suga itu pengecualian hyung."

Duak!

Minhyuk menendang kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol dan segera pergi darisana. Sebelum Minhyuk pergi ia sempat berteriak kepada Chanyeol.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU PARK CHANYEOL POKOKNYA WWW015 YANG MAJU! "

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Baekhyun kau mau cerita apa?" Tanya Donghyun yang tengah memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"eum..eum"

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Donghyun sebal.

"Tidak jadi deh Donghyun," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Donghyun lantas mendengus sebal lalu mencubit pipi baekhyun ganas.

"auch!" Teriak Baekhyun saat Donghyun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"mian, habis kau bikin gemas sih Baekhyun" ujar Donghyun jujur.

Donghyun hendak mencubit pipi Baekhyun lagi namun Guru Kimia mereka sudah masuk ke kelas dan duduk di meja Guru.

"Annyeong Aegideul!" sapa Kim Songsaenim dengan ramah.

"Annyeong Songsaenim,"

"kkaja! Kkaja! Duduk kembali" perintah Kim Songsaenim kepada murit-muritnya.

"siapa yang absent hari ini?" Tanya Kim Songsaenim yang sudah mengeluarkan buku catatan murit yang membolos pelajarannya.

Kim Songsaenim lalu menghitung jumlah murit yang berada dikelasnya sekarang.

"hanya 26 Aegi ku? Lalu 4 Aegi ku kemana?" Tanya Kim Songsaenim yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Jadi Donghyun-ssi siapa yang tidak ada di kelas?" Tanya Kim Songsaenim kepada Donghyun sang Ketua di kelas tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol , Kris ,Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin madam," jawab Donghyun cepat.

"kau tau kemana perginya mereka Leader?," Tanya Kim Songsaenim.

"Aniyo, mungkin Alva Songsaenim."

Kim Songsaenim mengangkat alisnya dan menutup buku catatanya.

"oh, kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Buka bab 2 Aegideul 'Koloid' "

.

.

.

.

"SUHOOO!"

"diamlah Kris kau itu sudah sakit protes lagi!" cerocos laki-laki yang dipanggil Suho sembari mengobati Luka Kris yang berdarah.

"tapi kau itu ganas ho! pelan-pelan" pinta Kris parau karena menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Tak usah protes, kau tahu aku sampai membolos pelajaran Jung Songsaenim karena kau menelphone ku dengan suara yang menyebalkan" ujar Suho dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"karena kau peduli kepada ku Angel," ujar Kris sembari tersenyum lebar.

"aish! Sudah cepat antarkan aku kembali ke kelas" ujar Suho sembari menyeret tangan Kris.

Kris yang tangannya diseretpun mengikuti Suho pasrah , Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan secara bersamaan dengan Kris mengandeng tangan Suho.

"Kris , kita lewat lorong ya.." pinta Suho kepada Kris.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Suho heran.

"kau suka sekali sih melewati Lorong,"

"lewat Lorong itu dingin tau, hawanya sejuk. Ya Ya Ya.." rajuk Suho lagi sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Kris.

"baiklah," ujar Kris sebelum ia merangkul bahu Suho.

.

.

.

.

"bukankah itu Kyungsoo dan Chunji?" Tanya Suho menunjuk dua orang yang sedang duduk di balik tangga yang berada di Lorong yang mereka lewati.

"iya, kenapa?" Tanya Suho.

"dengar-dengar!" ujar Kris seraya menajamkan pendengaranya dan menyeret Suho bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"_Chanyeol ingin putus denganku? Aku sakit Chunji-ah. Ottokhae ?"_

"_lalu kau mau bagaimana Kyungsoo?_

"pacarnya Chanyeol bukan?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"iya, kau tidak tau?" Tanya Kris memandang Suho bingung.

"aku kan tidak sekelas dengan Chanyeol, kau itu babo ya!" cerocos Suho lalu mem-pout kan bibirnya yang manis.

"maaf sugar, lupa." Ujar Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas.

Suho pun menganguk dan kembali tersenyum ceria. "Jadi benar dia pacar Chanyeol?"

"aish, kau sudah bertanya itu tadi."

"Kau serius Kris?" Tanya suho memastikan.

"Kau mau ku cium atau ku perkosa?"

"Ya! Aku serius," ujar Suho sebal lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan segera mengelus pipi lembut Suho.

Tiba-tiba Suho kembali histeris dan kembali bersemangat ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"kau tadi dengar tidak Kyungsoo bilang apa?" Tanya Suho sumringah.

Kris terdiam ia Nampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kejadian 5 menit yang lalu.

"tadi aku dengar jika Chanyeol ingin putus dengan Kyungsoo"

Suho lalu menganguk-angukan kepalaya dan memandang Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan memandangku dengan seperti itu," ujar Kris malas

"Krissss, kau pasti tau sesuatu kan,"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Krisssssssssssssssssssssss,"

"apa?"

"bbung-bbuing" ujar Suho mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengembungkan pipinya.

_Sial_, batin Kris . Suho terlalu manis untuk ditolak.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan."

"Yippieee!" teriak Suho girang lalu memeluk Kris senang.

Kris hanya mendengus kesal namun ia tetap tersenyum melihat tingah lucu Suho.

"Jangan perdulikan Kyungsoo," ujar Kris seraya mengelus rambut Suho.

"memangnya kenapa Kris?" Tanya Suho dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"biarkan saja, paling-paling hanya cerita bualannya." ujar Kris sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"eoh! maksudmu ?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"kemarin ia bercerita padaku jika berselingkuh, sekarang kau dengar jika Chanyeol ingin putus dengan Kyungsoo,"

"tapi aku tadi lihat Kyungsoo hyung menangis loh.."

"jangan percaya dia itu sok dramatis, kemarin-kemarin dia bilang ingin putus dengan Chanyeol karena scandal Perselingkuhan tapi kau lihat sendirikan?" ujar Kris.

"lihat apa?" Tanya Suho

"kau tahu Chansung? Teman sekelasmu ?" Tanya Kris.

Suho menganguk

"aku tahu,"

"kemarin ia mengira jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah putus makanya Chansung berani mengajak Kyungsoo jalan namun ditengah jalan Chanyeol mengetahui jika Kyungsoo dan Chansung sedang kencan , kudengar mereka sempat bertengkar.."

"Murahan" celetuk Suho datar.

"hush, tak boleh berkata seperti itu! Tidak sopan Suho" nasihat Kris.

"memang benar ia murahankan?" Celetuk Suho asal.

.

.

.

.

"sudah, ini sudah sampai dikelasmu, masuk sana Sugar!" Perintah Kris sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Suho.

Suho pun melambai kepada Kris.

KRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Belum sempat Kris meninggalkan Suho, Jung Songsaenim sudah berdiri di hadapan Suho dan menarik Kerah seragam Kris dari belakang.

"YA!" teriak Kris.

Suho menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ya! Bocah beraninya kau membawa anakku keluar dari pelajaranku!" teriak Jung songsaenim kepada Kris.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum polos saat mengetahui Jung Songsaenim yang mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"aa… songsaenim" Kris mengaduh kesakitan karena Jung Songsaenim telah menjewer telinganya dan menyeretnya.

Suho menutup wajahnya malu dan segera memasuki kelasnya.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat wajah Suho yang sangat suram.

"Aaa! Luhan!" gumam Suho yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukan Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Suho dengan pandangan 'Ia kenapa' namun Sehun laki-laki dengan tampang datar yang ada di hadapannya hanya cuek saja.

"BERHENTILAH MENGANGAPKU NAMJA CHINGUMU!"

"AKU GAK MAU PUTUS!"

Suho segera bangkit dari tubuh Luhan dan menguncang tubuh Sehun.

"keributan apa diluar?" Tanya Suho.

"jika kau hanya mendengar dari sini kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa Kim Joonmyun" ujar Sehun tenang.

"Luhan! Ayo keluar!" seret Suho mengandeng Luhan untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Sehunie Help!" teriak Luhan meronta dari cengkeraman Suho yang membuat Sehun mengelengkankan kepalanya.

Sehun segera meletakan buku nya di laci mejanya dan segera menyusul Luhan dan Suho yang lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

"BERHENTILAH MENGANGAPKU NAMJA CHINGUMU!"

"AKU GAK MAU PUTUS!"

"KAU YANG LEBIH DAHULU BERMAIN API DIBELAKANGKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Chanyeol.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"KAU DENGAN CHANSUNG!"

Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chansung yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"TAPI CHAN…."

"BERHENTI PARK CHANYEOL!" potong Chansung yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, kau mau rongsokan?" ujar Chanyeol ketus.

Bugh!

Chansung menonjok Pipi Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang.

"Jaga Bicaramu Tuan Park!" ujar Chansung penuh penekanan.

"ini Mulutku bukan mulutmu!"

"KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chansung hendak maju namun Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"keumanhae.." pinta Kyungsoo kepada Chansung.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan dan mendorong bahu Kyungsoo.

"menyingkir dari hadapanku Pelacur!"

.

.

.

.

Degh!

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri di belakang pintu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk dan tanpa sengaja mendorong bahunya pelan namun Donghyun dibelakang Baekhyun dan memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"gwenchana?" Tanya Donghyun.

"ne, gomawo"

Baekhyun mengikuti Pandangan matanya melihat Chanyeol menendang bangkunya lalu duduk.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Donghyun pada Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan buku bukunya kedalam Tas.

"Ne ?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu memandang Donghyun.

"kau mau pulang duluan tidak ?" Tanya Donghyun.

"kau ada acara Donghyun?" tebak Baekhyun.

Donghyun tersenyum dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku ada Rapat President School, ottokhae ?" ujar Donghyun pelan.

"tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujar Baekhyun sembari membentuk jarinya menjadi tanda Ok.

Donghyun menganguk lalu mengacak Rambut Baekhyun.

"Atau kau pulang dengan Suho saja," saran Donghyun yang tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya pulang sendiri.

"Si Kris anak nakal itu sudah lebih dulu membawa Suho pulang, tenang saja Donghyun aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"baiklah,baiklah" ujar Donghyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bye Baekkie," lambai Dongyun kepada Baekhyun saat mereka berpisah di depan pintu kelas.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

"yah, ditinggal Donghyun.."

.

.

.

.

"Aku Pulang!" teriak Baekhyun saat memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma! Eomma!" teriak Baekhyun.

"YA! Didapur Nak" jawab Eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berlari kedapur tanpa melepas baju seragamnya.

"Eomma sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Eommanya menaruh kue buatanya di piring.

"Buat kue" jawab Eomma Baekhyun cepat.

"kau mau Nak?" Tanya Eomma Baekhyun lagi.

"mau eomma.." ujar Baekhyun dengan ber Aegyo.

"ganti baju dulu lalu kedapur lagi," ujar Eomma Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Baekkie," panggil Eommanya lembut.

Baekhyun lalu menoleh.

"sekalian mandi ya, eomma mau minta tolong.."

"Aigooo" kesal Baekhyun yang membuat eommanya tertawa.

20 Menit Kemudian~

Baekhyun telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia lalu melangkah ke dapur, namun ia bingung karena eommanya tidak berada di dapur.

"Eomma!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Di depan aegi," jawab Eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruangan depan.

"Eomma mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah meletakan tubuhnya di samping Eommanya.

"Eomma minta tolong ya Aegi, antarkan kue ini ke rumah Eomma nya Chanyeol"

"Hah, kenapa aku lagi eomma?" tolak Baekhyun cepat.

"Eomma sibuk Baekkie," ujar Eomma Baekhyun.

"Eomma saja kan sekalian ngobrol dengan Eommanya Chanyeol." Tolak Baekhyun lagi.

"Huh! Biasanya kau semangat jika disuruh ke rumah Chanyeol" binggung Eomma Baekhyun.

"ahhh, Eomma" rajuk Baekhyun bergelayut di lengan Eommanya.

"Sudah sana cepat" perintah Eomma Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan Kue yang diletakan di piring Cantik dan ditutupi dengan tempat bening.

"Ne,Ne,Ne! Baekhyun pergi. Annyeong Umma!" pamit Baekhyun segera keluar dari Rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok..

Baekhyun mengetuk Pintu rumah Chanyeol setelah melalui pintu gerbang yang terbuka untuknya.

"Annyeong Hasseyo!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Cklek!

Beberapa saat kemudian Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dengan rambut acak-acakan dengan mata yang masih menunjukan kelelahanya.

"ah, maaf menganggu ini ada titipan dari Eomma ku" ujar Baekhyun cepat.

"kau tau kan dimana dapurku?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun lalu masuk dan menuju kedapur diikuti laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka Lemari Es dan memasukan kue itu beserta tempatnya.

"Aku pulang ya," pamit Baekhyun kepada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya menganguk pelan.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah keluar namun sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ne," jawab Baekhyun menolehkan kepalnya.

"Gomawo," ujar laki-laki itu.

"Cheonmaneyo Chanyeol-ah…"

TBC

Jadi WWW itu nama geng sekolah kaya semisal SMA 1 disingkat Smansa -_- dan 015 itu maksudnya lulus tahun 2015 gitu wkwkwk.

Lanjutin atau Delet nih? ^^mungkin ada yang pernah baca soalnya ini FF remake FF lama yang gak dilanjutin tahun 2012an lah ini. terimakasih sudah mau membaca Kritik dan saranya ditunggu ya ^^


End file.
